Laugh, I Nearly Died
by Mander08
Summary: The Tormenting past of an ex-ranger comes back to haunt him. Will his new friends be able to save him or will he be lost once again to the pain that once held onto him so tightly. Run-on of Missing in Action Being re-posted . R&R please Set during D.T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 1.) don't own 'em. 2.) Dont own the title either 'cause the Rolling Stones claimed it.

A/N: This is a remake of my story The Dying Truth... 'cause, if you ask me, it sucked and it needs to be rewritten. So, hopefully this one is better. (and hopefully I'm not so mean to Kat like I was last time. innocent smile)

**_Dreams_**

_Thoughts_

Everything else.

Set during Dino Thunder.

* * *

Jason Lee Scott stood in the middle o the deserted room. A thin layer of fog layered the ground, twirling up around him in a slow motioned frenzy.

He spun around madly, hearing a loud clanking noise, but didn't see where it had originated from.

He could feel hot breath on the back of his neck. Jason spun around again, his hands tightened into fists. He took to his defensive position, ready to attack when his foe decided to show it's face.

The words 'You're mine' broke through the eerie silence. Jason tensed as something pressed against his back. He reeled back, turning around to face whoever it was that was behind him.

His eyes widened as he looked into the eyes of-.

Jason sat upright in the bed. His bare chest slicked with sweat, due to the hotness of the room, grew and shrink with every inhale and exhale.

"Jason?" The voices beside him startled him slightly, causing him to jump a little and look over to the man sitting at his side with his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Hey… are you okay?" The man's voice was hesitant and quiet, afraid that any loud noise would spook him even more than he already was.

"I'm fine." Jason said slowly, staring at the man, his hair sticking up in random spots. He got up from the bed and made his way towards the bathroom. "Go back to bed Tommy."

Tommy watched as Jason closed the door to the bathroom, before he sighed and looked over at the clock. He had a feeling it would be the same time it had been the last three times Jason had woken up like this. And sure enough the trusty old alarm clock yelled out in big red numbers "4:45".

He knew Jason's routine after mornings like these like the back of his hand, that it until he had to leave to go to work at Seven.

He knew that Jason would walk out of the bathroom, wearing the same shorts he had gone to bed in, which would now be together with a tight black tank top. Then he would sit at the end of the bed to put his shoes on. After all that he would go out for a run until at least "6:15". He would come home, take a quick shower and come down to the kitchen where there would be a bowl of oatmeal waiting for him along with a coffee. And he and Tommy would sit there in silence until Tommy had to go to work.

And that's exactly what happened.

* * *

A/N: O.o How did you like the cliffy in the beginning .

Cain: click the Review button-  
Cassius: and tell us what you thought.  
Terryal: Till next time waves


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OKie... so I wrote this update during school last year, during Government, and I am know getting to posting it, my bad. haha

Disclaimer: don't own 'em.

* * *

Tommy Oliver drove into the teachers parking lot of Reefside High, pulling his black jeep into a spot that was the furthest away from the building. He turned the ignition off and sat in the car quietly, trying to decide whether he should call Jason to see if he was okay. He sat there for almost seven minutes before pulling his phone out of his pocket and began to dial.

However before he was able to hit the send button, he heard the sound of screeching tires coming to a sudden halt. He looked out across the parking lot and saw a small red sports car resting in it's spot. Shaking his head slightly as he watched the driver get out of the car with a big grin. His shaggy brown hair brushed back out of his face, the black book bag hooked over his left shoulder, and as he walked around the car, Tommy noticed that he was wearing those ripped blue jeans again.

The passenger door opened, revealing the girl with brown hair that was streaked with blond. Her tight blue jeans that were loosely fitted to her long legs. Her black boots covered the bottom of her pant legs until a quarter of the way away from her knees. The black spaghetti strap tank top covered by a yellow fishnet.

Tommy watched as she slung her black and yellow book bag over her shoulders as she brought the front passenger seat forward to the let the kid in the back out. An African American teen stepped out of the car, his bag already crossed across his chest, covering up the design on his light blue t-shirt. His dark jeans revealing a small rip on his right knee.

The three teens exchanged a few words, mainly to the one in red before noticing the black jeep and began towards it. Tommy sighed softly and looked over to the passenger seat. He grabbed his bag and opened the door at the same time, sliding his phone back in his pocket as he got out of the jeep.

'_guess I'll call him at lunch.'_ Tommy thought as he watched the teens getting closer. His black leather jacket, the one that Jason got him a few years for one of his birthdays, was hanging apart. His black shirt underneath it, tucked neatly into his Khaki pants. His short dark brown hair was spiked up slightly, and his slim rimmed glasses hugged his face like they should.

His appearance had given him a more distinguished look than all the other teachers, giving the students the chance to relate more to him than the others. Tommy knew. He had been there, and in his opinion he never really thought he could talk to any of his teachers.

"Conner, how many times have I told you not to drive like that?" Tommy said as the three teens walked up in front of him.

"Oh come on Dr. O. There's no one in the parking lot yet." Conner McKnight, king of all jocks, said as he flashed a toothy grin towards his teacher.

"You're right, but you had two passengers in your car with you." Tommy snapped back, glaring over at Conner. "And you owning a car, does not give you the right to put their lives in danger."

"Whoa. Dude chill -." Conner started.

"Don't call me Dude."

Kira, sensing the tension rising between Tommy and Conner, looked over at Ethan. At this point, they knew the drill. Ethan would step in, get Conner, and walk off with him. While Kira and Tommy would wait until the other two were far enough away to start walking. Giving both guys a chance to cool.

"You okay Dr. O?" Kira said as she and Tommy started walking slowly to wards the school. "And don't say 'I'm fine', 'cause you and I both know that's a load of crap."

Tommy remained silent. He didn't really believe that a teacher should share his personal problems with one of his students, even if they were on the same team. Besides it was Kira asking him, so he knew she would get an answer out of him no matter what, because he would end up getting annoyed with her questions and blow up.

"Okay." Kira said flatly. "Looks like I'm guessing." They walked in silence for a few seconds and then Kira asked "Is it your job?"

Dr. Tommy Oliver was silent.

"Okie... um ... is it Conner?" Tommy glanced over at her but said nothing.

"Is he part of a bigger problem?"

Tommy shook his head once, never taking his eyes away from looking in front of him.

"Is it being a -," Kira looked around the still empty parking lot and asked in a low whisper, " power ranger, and feeling old and you're around teenagers all day?"

"Hey! I am not old." Kira laughed behind her hand when she saw her teachers face twist into a pout.

"So it's everything else then."

"What? No... I mean yes being around you, Ethan and Conner gets a bit tiring every now and then, but it's not you guys." Tommy said looking back at Kira, only to see her a few feet back staring at him. "What?"

"Is everything alright with you and Jase?"

(Tommy's P.O.V)

How? How does she do it? She always figures it out, pointing out everything that annoys me until I falter.

"It's okay." I say, watching her as she walked up next to me again.

"Define 'okay'." Her voice, it reminds me of Kim. I use to go to Kim to talk about my life, she was a good listener. I guess roles have switched to someone else.

"It could be better." I heard myself say it, and it was at the point I realized that my relationship with Jason wasn't the same as it used to be.

Why is it easier to talk to everybody else than it is Jason?

* * *

A/N: Well? was it any good?


End file.
